


Half diamond

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: One shot. Takes place after 'A single pale rose'.Steven tells everyone what he saw in Pearl's memories, and when the reactions aren't good, he goes to Peridot, Greg, and Connie for comfort
Kudos: 5





	Half diamond

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on FF originally.  
> .  
> .  
> When I wrote this one shot, we only had the trailer after 'A single pale rose' so things did not line up perfectly lol

Steven looked at Pearl as he opened his eyes. "I know..."

The gem teared up and looked at him sadly. "I wanted to tell you for so long..."

He looked down slightly and his voice was quiet. "Mom was Pink diamond."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" Amethyst and Garnet stood behind him, Garnet covering her mouth.

A sigh escaped him and he stood up. "Pearl? Should I tell them...?"

At that Pearl nodded. "Yes. I can't..."

With a nod he walked to the couch. "Sit down. I'll tell you everything."

Both Garnet and Amethyst did so, waiting nervously.

Steven sighed before explaining everything that he saw and what had happened.

When he was done Garnet was shaking and breathing heavily "Hah...huuuhhh...ah..."

He laid a hand on her arm. "Garnet are you ok?"

A grunt escaped her and she was enveloped in a light as she un-fused. Ruby shot up quickly. "Sapphire?"

The blue gem was shaking, and one tear stream ran down her face. "Sh-she...she..."

Ruby got closer and laid a hand on her lover's back. "Sapphire let's talk about this."

Sapphire went stiff and ice started to form around her. "Ruby! She lied to us!"

At that the blue gem got up and ran to the warp pad. "I can't do this..."

There was a trail of ice that followed her and Ruby gasped as she saw the warp pad activate. "Sapphire!"

Once she was gone Ruby fell to her knees, tears running down her face. Steven shifted slightly. "Ruby, I'm sor-"

The red gem whirled around and glared at him. "You're 'sorry' right?! How can I be sure you are actually even my little cutie pie?! Maybe 'Steven' was just a lie too!"

She let out a yell and stormed out of the house. Amethyst sighed. "Well, I guess you're part diamond. Uh...you are actually Steven right?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes! I have no memories of her or any ideas on what could have happened..."

Steven looked towards the door. "I should go find Peridot. She should know too. Also dad, and Connie. I'll uh...be back later."

Both of the Crystal Gems looked at each other silently, a heavy air around them.

/

/

/

As Steven stepped out Peridot came running to him. "Steven! What's happening?! I just saw Garnet's Ruby half! What is happening!?"

He looked at her sadly. "I'll tell you..."

As he told her everything he waited for her to get angry. Instead she seemed to be curious. "You are half diamond!? Yet you have no memories of her. Do you have any gem shattering feelings?! Do you want to shatter me for snapping at Yellow?!"

Steven shook his head. "No. I don't feel any different, and I don't have memories of hers...I am just really confused..."

She nodded at him. "Yes I am sure. Everything you have been told is false! I was confused too when I became a rebel!"

"Heh...right Peridot. Look I need to go see my dad. I'll be back later, ok?" (While I talk to dad I should call Connie...) He pulled his phone from his pocket.

She nodded and smiled lightly. "Ok, Steven. I will be in your bathroom if you need to talk."

He nodded as he dialed Connie's number. While he waited for an answer he walked towards the carwash. Connie's voice answered.

"Hello? Hi Steven what's up?"

"Ah, hey. I need to talk to you about something really important. Can you tell your mom? I am going to come over when I am done talking to dad."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yeah...I found out some really important gem stuff. You should know."

"Ok, Steven. I'm sure she will say yes. So I will be waiting."

"Thanks Connie. I will be there soon."

"Ok."

As she hung up he sighed as he waited by Greg's van. (Ok universe...you got this...)

Greg was sitting in a chair a few feet away and humming a song as he waited for customers. "Hey...dad?"

He looked up and smiled."Steven! How's it going buddy?"

Steven shifted uncomfortably. "I have some messed up stuff to tell you..."

At that Greg walked over to him, and open the van's back door. "Ok, buddy. What is it?"

After he finished telling him Greg was looking at him in shock. Before he could say anything he pulled Steven into a hug. "I'm sorry buddy. Sorry you had to find out like that, and I'm sorry you had to be at the battle. But you are still my Steven. You know that right?"

He looked up at his father. "Really? You don't think I'm some horrible space tyrant?"

Greg smiled and held onto Steven tighter. "No way! You are my little stu-ball! My only son! I love you."

At that Steven hugged back even tighter. "Thanks dad. I love you too."

After another moment they both pulled away and Steven had a determined shine in his eyes. "Dad? Could you take me to Connie's? I uh...kinda told her that I would be there soon. She deserves to know."

With a nod Greg hopped out of the back of the van and into the front seat. "Yeah, come on Stu-ball! Let's have a jam session while we drive! Just me and you buddy."

Steven smiled and climbed into the passenger's seat with a smile. "Thanks."

Once they got to Connie's Steven rushed to the door. Before he could knock Connie pulled the door open. "Steven. What's going on? Are the diamond's coming?"

He sighed lightly. "It's a long story. Come on..."

As they sat on the couch Steven sighed again before telling her everything. Once he was done Connie sat there gawking at him. "So that's it...uhm...what do you think...?"

Connie hugged him tightly. "Steven! You are a diamond?! But that means Rose Quartz never existed! What about your trial?! What about the other diamonds!?"

Steven hugged her back. "You still like me? I thought you'd freak out."

She looked at him with slightly watery eyes. "Are you kidding me? You're my best friend! I had such a simple life before I met you! I love having magical adventures! You are still Steven."

He laughed and nodded. "You're my best friend too. And I am still half human, so at least I am not a full diamond. Garnet took it hard. She separated into Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire ran off and warped somewhere and Ruby just stormed off. What if they hate me?"

Connie shook her head. "No way! Garnet could never hate you! And she will probably be fine. It was just kinda shocking, that's all."

He nodded and sighed. "Everything I knew about my mom was a lie. I don't know what to trust anymore. Pearl couldn't tell me anything, Amethyst has lashed out at me before, and Garnet is angry enough to split. Peridot is sad about Lapis still, and...Lapis isn't coming back. If she found out about me..."

She hugged Steven again. "I'm sure everything will be fine. It will just take some time. And you still have me and your dad."

Steven nodded and laughed."Yeah. Thank you Connie."

Connie held his hand gently. "Steven. Jam buds, remember?"

He nodded and met her eyes. "Yeah. Jam buds."


End file.
